Naruto : Konoha no Shinobi
by Shiro Hitori-kun
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang dikucilkan karena didalam dirinya terdapat bijuu yang dulu menyerang konoha. Tapi, dia adalah anak yang mempunyai bakat dan tekad yang tidak orang lain ketahui. WARNING SUMMARY TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN CERITA.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Genre : Advanture**

 **Rated : T (dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Pairing : (?)**

 **Warning : Author newbie, typo, cerita berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, semi-cannon, OOC, Stong!Naru, Smart!Naru**

 **~Naruto : Konoha no Shinobi~**

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto, anak yang dikucilkan karena didalam dirinya terdapat bijuu yang dulu menyerang konoha. Tapi, dia adalah anak yang mempunyai bakat dan tekad yang tidak orang lain ketahui.

.

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"** **Monster Talking"**

 **'** **Monster Thinking'**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 START!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penyerangan Kyuubi**

.

Dahulu ada seekor monster yang bernama kyuubi menyerang desa yang menyebabkan konoha hancur porak poranda dan menewaskan ratusan bahkan ribuan warga sipil maupun ninja. Bahkan Hokage keempat pun tewas dalam insiden ini dengan cara menyegel monster kyuubi kedalam anak yang baru lahir, anak itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Konohagakure no sato, 7 tahun setelah penyerangan kyuubi!**

 **.**

Seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik sedang duduk diatas patung wajah yondaime hokage, nama anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu, sejak bayi Naruto sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama dan wajah orang tuanya sendiri.

Naruto juga tidak mempunyai teman, para penduduk pun menjauhi dan membencinya, dia tidak tau apa dia pernah melakukan kejahatan sehingga para penduduk membencinya.

Setiap hari, para penduduk selalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan ada dari mereka yang berusaha membunuhnya.

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang dibenci hampir seluruh penduduk yang ada di desa ini, aku bahkan tidak mempunyai teman.

Monster?! Itulah yang dikatakan penduduk padaku

Aku tidak tahu mengapa para penduduk membenciku dan memanggilku monster.

di desa ini hanya sedikit yang menyayangiku, sebut saja Hokage-jiji, Teuchi-jichan, Ayame-nee.

Orang tua? Sejak kecil, aku tidak tau dimana orang tuaku. Yang pasti, mereka adalah orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab kepada anaknya.

Ironi memang, disaat anak-anak lain berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka dan bersenang-senang sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihat dan berharap semoga orang tuaku bersamaku disini.

Benci? Ya, aku membenci orang tuaku yang meninggalkanku!

Dendam? Ya, aku membenci seluruh penduduk yang menyakitiku!

Tapi, Hokage-jiji pernah berkata _'Dendam tidak akan membawa keuntungan, dendam malah akan membawamu kepada lingakran setan dan penyesalan tak berujung. Hidup ini memang terkadang tidak adil. Jadi biasakanlah dirimu, Naruto-kun'_

Sejak saat itu aku tahu, bahwa memang hidup itu tidak adil.

Maka dari itu, aku akan menjadi shinobi yang kuat!

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Naruto sudah beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi, dan sekarang dia akan pulang ke apartemennya.

Diperjalanan pulang, Naruto dikejar oleh para penduduk, bahkan beberapa diantaranya adalah ninja.

Naruto memasuki sebuah gang dan ternyata gang itu adalah gang buntu.

'Sial! Jalan buntu.' Umpat naruto dalam hati

"Mau kemana kau monster?!" ucap pendudk

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi dasar monster!"

Akhirnya, naruto pun disiksa para penduduk, tidak ada yang peduli dengan jeritan bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Hingga akhirnya, para penduduk pun meninggalkan naruto dengan tubuh yang terluka parah.

 **Skip Time! Di Apartemen Naruto**

 **.**

Naruto sampai ke apartemen dengan keadaan parah, hampir seluruh tubuh Naruto tak luput dari pukulan penduduk.

'Akhhh, sakit sekali.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

Dengan terhuyung-huyung naruto berjalan untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati lukanya.

Setelah mengobati lukanya naruto pun memutuskan tidur karena sudah lelah.

 **To Be Continue**

Halo semua, perkenalkan saya adalah author baru, nama saya Wildan Fatahillah Akbar, mohon review dan sarannya jika berkenan. See you next chapter.


End file.
